disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/Gallery
Images of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the Fireside Girls troop leader from Phineas and Ferb. Animation Season 1 Isabella_In_Love.jpg|Isabella looking lovestruck with hearts in her eyes. Isabella in a red swimsuit.jpg|Isabella in her red swimsuit Phineas Isabella-OtL.jpg|Isabella with her crush Phineas Phineas and Isabella 2.jpg|Isabella and Phineas Fireside Girls over Love Handel.jpg|Isabella over Love Handel Pirates of Badbeard.jpg|Isabella and the other kids as pirates S'Winter.jpg|Isabella, Adyson Sweetwater, and Gretchen singing S'Winter Gitchee Gitchee Goo 2.jpG|Isabella as a Ferbette Cattle drive lunch break.jpg|Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb eating Isabella on skates.jpg|Isabella on rollerskates 70's Baljeet and Isabella.jpg|Isabella with Baljeet during Disco Minature Golfing Queen Old age Isabella.jpg|Isabella's possible ancestor Rainbowinator.JPG|Isabella by the Rainbowinator Phineas and Ferb built for her Seriously, what ARE you doing .jpg|Isabella in her purple swimsuit by her pool Isabella being sweet.jpg|Isabella being sweet Phineas holding Isabella's hand.jpg|Isabella holding Phineas's hand Unnamed_Isabella_lookalike_in_costume2.jpg|Isabella's possible ancestor in Bride of Frankenstein costume Isabella 1.jpg|Isabella, Ginger, and Katie along with the rest of the kids awaiting the debut of Phineas' Rollercoaster F-Games.jpg|Isabella battling Buford Isabella In Love.jpg|Isabella seen for the first time in the series Isabella as a teen in the funny mirror.jpG|Isabella seen as a teenager Isabella-Isabella_hiccups.jpg|Isabella with the hiccups Isabella 2.jpg|Isabella wondering if that's a volcano Isabella 3-PhineasIsabella39.png|Isabella and Phineas walking Isabella.png|Isabella, Holly, and Katie in their chariot outfits Isabella_awestruck.jpG|Isabella in her F games outfit isabella 4.png|Isabella and the Fireside Girl's reading Phineas' message on the fossil footprint. Isabella in sailor suit.jpg|Isabella in a sailor suit Isabella in Hail Doofania!.jpg|Isabella acting sweet to Phineas OkeyDokeyReadyGirls.jpg|Isabella with a drum Season 2 IsabellaInSwimsuit.jpg|Isabella in her pink swimsuit IsabellaBallgown.jpg|Isabella wearing a ballgown (after being zapped by Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Ballgowninator ray) PhineasxIsabella.jpg|Isabella and Phineas dancing and jumping in Summer Belongs to You When I say-ay-ay-ay.jpg|Isabella singing What'cha Doin? 12PF.jpg|Isabella and others singing The Twelve Days of Christmas Sad Izzy.jpg|Isabella sadly singing City of Love PFI and Sabu.jpg|Isabella in Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls Humidity.jpg|Isabella explaining what caused her hair to be frizzy Isabella swooning.jpg|Isabella swooning for the Beak Yellow Sidewalk.jpg|Isabella as a good witch Fireside Girls in raingear.jpg|Isabella and her troop ready for the rain during Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash Bellydancers.jpg|Isabella dancing with a anti-romance device during What Do It Do? Fieside Girls in IatToS.jpg|Isabella and her troop in Fireside Girls Group hug.jpg|Isabella hugging Phineas while everyone hugs Perry Wcisabella.jpg|Isabella dancing in her normal winter outfit Isabella with Melissa in the yard.jpg|Isabella with Melissa, the Lil' Spark Isabella in pajamas.jpg|Isabella in her pajamas with Pinky in her room. Isabella Foot Stomping.jpg|Isabella in a fancy outfit You Were Very Brave.jpg|Isabella telling Phineas that he was brave Come back Phineas.jpg|Isabella worried about Phineas Rodeo Clown Patch.jpg|Isabella deciding what patch to earn next in her Fireside Girls uniform Earth to Hippie.jpg|Isabella attempting to get a hippie's attention Ferb, Phineas, and Isabella in space.jpg|Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb in spacesuits Shipwrecked.jpg|Isabella, Phineas, Candace, Lawrence, and Linda stuck on a island GretchenRemindingIsabella.jpg|Isabella with Gretchen Isabella from SBTY.jpg|Isabella in Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! Isabella Crying.jpg|Isabella crying about the suffering Phineas did to her in Paris YouWouldn'tKnowCute.jpg|Isabella frustrated on the fact that Meap is cuter than Phineas in his opinion Phineas and Isabella hugging.jpg|Isabella hugging Phineas Isabella Candace Vanessa.jpg|Isabella with Candace and Vanessa Isabella and Phineas SBTY Paris.jpg|Isabella irratated with Phineas Sad isabella.jpg|Isabella sadly singing Where Did We Go Wrong? Phineas Checks List.jpg|Isabella and Phineas on a ship Isabella acting cute.jpg|Isabella attempting to act cute to get Phineas' attention Ferb's inspirational speech.jpg|Isabella listening to Ferb's speech Isabella smiling.jpg|Isabella smiling at Phineas Isabella wraps present.jpg|Isabella by a present for Phineas during Christmastime Sea_horses.jpg|Isabella in her diving suit with seahorses Super rubber tank treads.jpg|Isabella on the ATV Phineas and Ferb made Isabella on guitar.jpg|Isabella playing guitar Group hug.jpg|Isabella in a group hug when Perry came back from The Regurgitator Isabella_playing_guitar_at_the_Aglet_Aid_concert.jpg|Isabella playing guitar IsabellaAndBullDancing.png|Isabella on a mechanical bull Isabella-Phineas_and_Isabella_on_boat.jpg|Isabella and Phineas watching the sunset on a boat Isabella-Anime_Isabella.jpg|Isabella with a leekspin Isabella-The_Queen_and_Isabella.jpG|Isabella with the queen Phineas and Isabella in formal wear.jpg|Isabella and Phineas in formal wear Isabella-HollyIsabellaKatieClimb.jpg|Isabella, Holly, and Katie climbing the mountain to the Old Abandoned, Old Abandoned Amusement park. Isabella_defeats_the_giant.jpg|Isabella defeating Giant Buford with a camera Isabella writing a list.jpg|Isabella writing a list IsabellaGretchenWashTheScreen.jpg|Isabella and Gretchen washing the inside of the screen Isabella pleads to hippie.jpg|Isabella using big, pleading eyes Ready to try glasses.jpg|Isabella looking at Phineas while he puts on the X-ray glasses A_chat_in_the_time_machine.jpg|Isabella talking to Candace Season 3 and ATSD Isabella and Bambina.jpg|Isabella with her plant bamboo, Bambina Isabella singing Let it Snow.jpg|Isabella singing "Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow" Phineas Isabella Ferb Latin.jpg|Isabella singing with Phineas Isabella_with_Ice_Cream.jpG|Isabella's space suit in Moon Farm Nose touching.jpg|Isabella's nose touching Phineas's nose Aerial Area Rug.jpg|Isabella hanging on a rug by Lawrence Fletcher's hand Candace and Isabella.jpg|Isabella in her room on the computer with Candace Isabella with blueprint.JPG|Isabella with a blueprint Isabella A2SD Yes.jpG|Isabella celebrating after defeating a Normbot Isabella in the desert.jpg|Isabella in the desert made by Phineas and Ferb Tour De Ferb song HD.jpg|Isabella and her friends on their bikes Isabella with baseball launcher.JPG|Isabella with a baseball launcher Isabella in her soccer outfit.jpg|Isabella in her soccer outfit That s the spirit .jpg|Isabella in a Halloween costume Perry, Isabella, and Ferb.jpg|Isabella petting Perry the Platypus Phineas and Isabella kissing.jpG|Isabella kissing Phineas Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella with sunglasses.jpg|Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb with shades Isabella skaitng.jpg|Isabella ice-skating Isabella and Nana Shapiro.JPG|Isabella with her grandmother, Nana Shapiro Isabeluk.jpg|Isabella (Isabelock) as a cavegirl Princess Isabella hugging Phineas.jpg|Isabella as the Princess hugs Phineas Isabel water sprite.JPG|Isabella as a water sprite Everyone agrees to keep Perry.JPG|Isabella (left-center) agreeing to keep Perry in Danville Phineas looks at Isabella.jpg|Isabella and Phineas on the magic carpet and looking at each other Phineas impressed.jpg|Isabella and Phineas at a Ferb Latin lesson board Others Isabella swimsuit promo.jpg|Isabella Clip art in her purple swimsuit Fireside Girl Isabella clipart.jpg|Isabella clip art in her Fireside Girls uniform Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png|Isabella Clip Art Isabella in Take Two with Phineas and Ferb.jpg|Isabella in Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Video games Isabella Phineas and Ferb video game.JPG|Isabella in the first Phineas and Ferb video game Isabella and Peter building.JPG|Isabella building a blueprint with Peter the Panda in the ''Across the 2nd Dimension'' video game Isabella A2SD video game 2.JPG|Isabella with a weapon Isabella A2SD video game 1.JPG|Isabella with ninja gloves Isabella A2SD DS.JPG|Isabella talking in the DS version of Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Isabella plaque.JPG|Figure of normal Isabella Isabella Baljeet gnomes.JPG|Isabella and Baljeet as Gnome statues Isabella animal figure.JPG|Isabella with a mouse Isabella Ride Again.JPG|Isabella in Phineas and Ferb Ride Again Old Time Phineas and Isabella figure.jpg|Isabella in her old-time outfit Isabella battling Heinz.JPG|Isabella battling Heinz in the Across the Second Dimension game Category:Character galleries